Girl's Night Out
by IHKF
Summary: Sam and Cathy decide to have a little GNO...nightlife style!


Disclaimer: I do not Own the Monster Buster Club or any songs used in here!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Cathy...you have thick freckin' hair!"

"I know, I know. Tha'ts what Aunt Frida said when she attempted to curl it."

"Did she even know how to?"

"No, not really."

Sam sat in the chair behind Cathy's vanity, trying to curl the never-ending locks of blondeness.

"We're gonna be here all-nevermind. I got it. Your hair's curled."

"YAY!" Cathy shot up from her seat in front of the mirror, causing her poor friend to fall backwards.

"Ummm, you okay?" The blonde moved her head towards the fallen friend.

"Yeah...just peachy..." Sam's eyes swirled in circles.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW**

Cathy and Sam sat in the back of a taxi. Cathy was humming to keep herself away from all the boredom. Sam knew it. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"You don't say?"

Silence moved throughout the vehical and Cathy turned out towards the window. The girls were moving through very bright part of town. In other words, a collection of casinos. There were tons of drunkies walking on the sidewalks, either away from the casions or towards them. For some reason, all had their pants just above their knee caps. Just then, Cathy had an idea.

Uh oh...

"You dare me?"

"What?"

"Do you dare me?"

Sam raised an eyebroe quizzingly towards Cathy.

"Do you to what?"

**A few seconds later**

Cathy opened the car door window and stuck her head out. And, as loud as she possibly could, she shouted; "PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All drunken men turned towards the passing taxi as Cathy repeately shouted the same phrase out the window.

"PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!!!!! PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!!!"

The more drunken men they passed that Cathy yelled this to, the angrier they seemed to get. And, in a last attempt to be rid of her boredom, Cathy screamed; "PULL YOU PANTS UP HOBOS!!!!!!!!" The taxi driver was terrified as Cathy pulled her head back into the car and closed the window. Sam was laughing her pants off.

**A few minuets later**

The girls opened up the taxi door and stepping out of it, closed it behind them. The two were still slightly giggle-enduced when they heard a 'ahem' come from the cab. Sam's eyes widened and Cathy turned around. "OH, whoops, sorry!" Taking a George Washington out of her purse, Sam handed the man five presidents, all smiling. "Keep the extra cash!" With that, the taxi driver drove the yellow vehical away. "So, what do you want to do?" Cathy asked, pulling up her white boa. Her human friend shrugged. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"

"I just asked you that."

"I asked first. Now where do you wanna go?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just told you that."

"Well where do you usually hang out at night?"

"My house?"

"Then why'd we leave?"

Sam smacked her head.

"Cathy...because that's our last destination for tonight."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"Because that way when we're tired we can rent out a romantic comedy and watch it at the house."

"Which house?"

"What?"

"Which house?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Grandpa accidently wacked me in the head with a garden hose so..."

Sam knew fairly well that if they were cartoons, (Which for us there's no denying they are) there would be a question mark above her head.

"Well, maybe we can go to a club?"

"Chuckie Cheeses?"

"Eh, no."

"What about there?"

Cathy pointed to a play for kids the age of 3 and up.

Sam groaned. "No."

"Hmmm, Busch Gardens? They have one here in Singletown now!"

"Cathy, why would they be open at night?"

"They're having Howl-O-Scream."

A bright bulb flashed over Sam's head.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA CATHY!!!"

**An hour later**

"THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA CATHY!!!"

Sam clutched to her arms and shivered as dark images flew all around her. Cathy raised an eyebrow. "Stop being a baby, Sam! This is great!" Sam sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should...should...shoooouuuld..." That's when Sam saw it...her worst nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A fake spider crawled around on a woven web, a red hour-glass like sign on it's back.

"Sam..." Cathy sighed. She reached up to the web and pulled one of the spider's legs. The fake spider began to walk in place. "...it's fake, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

Cathy let go of the black widow fake and walked on throuygh the creepy streets of Howl-O-Scream. Sam moaned inwardly. "How'd I get myself into this?" A coffin opened behind her, a mummy inside. Lightning flashed behind him and he reached his hand out. "Listen Sam, there's no reason to be scared...it's all fake." The girl began to calm down as repeated those words to herself over and over again, rising her confidence up. "There's no reason to be scared...it's all fake...there's no reason to be scared...it's all fake...there's no reason to be scared...it's all fake... "

Thu-dump.

That confidence just went down the drain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sam broke off in a speedy haist away from the fake dead person. "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The mummy pulled it's hand back and closed it's arm up, the coffin closing once again with an evil 'muahhahahaha.' Cathy heard terrified shrieks coming from all around her. "Hmmm, that one seems offly close." She turned around to see Sam running towards her, screaming. "Hey Sam, what's-OOF!" She ran her over. The two laid on the ground, swirly eyes accompying them. A while later, they shook their heads and got up, both rubbing there aching heads. Cathy opened up her eyes and said, in a mocking tone; "And _you're _supposed to be the strong one?" This earned a death glare from her friend, who to be honest, was scared half-to-death. "Can we..._please _go somewhere else?"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW**

"You know, when I said somewhere else..." Sam glared up towards a haunted house. "I ment somewhere AWAY from Howl-O-Scream." The sounds of dogs literally howling and screams of terrified young children, begging to be spared echoed throughout the haunted mansion. Cathy had a smile of pure pleasure on her lips. "What's the matter? I thought you liked being scared?"

"THAT'S YOU!!!"

"Oh yeah, right."

Sam growled at her blonde friend as she opened the vine door to the ghost-infested area.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all for today! ^^ Right now I'm going to go work on 'Singletown Generation Mew' sense I havn't updated in god knows how long! XD lol So please R&R!


End file.
